Derrota
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: OS ubicado durante la batalla final de Hogwarts. En el fondo, los dos sabían que el único resultado posible era la derrota.
_¡Hola! Traigo un OS Dramione (por supuesto) situado en la batalla final de Hogwarts. Espero que os guste, y no dudéis en dejar vuestro review :)_

* * *

 **Derrota**

Hermione siquiera dedicó una mirada al cuerpo inconsciente que había tendido en el suelo, a unos metros de ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera vivo. Era el enésimo mortífago al que se enfrentaba. Y vencía, que era lo importante. O eso decían. Llevaba tanto tiempo peleando que las fronteras entre realidad y sueño, entre lo bueno y lo malo, se habían diluido como tinta en el agua. Solo que aquella historia no se escribía con tinta, no. La sangre mandaba. La sangre señalaba quien ganaba una oportunidad para seguir luchando o a quien, por el contrario, se le había acabado el tiempo.

Se apoyó en la pared que tenía más cerca y cerró los ojos. Un segundo y volvería a la carga. Solo necesitaba un segundo de paz. Un momento de paz en el caos que era la guerra.

Miró a su alrededor. El patio brillaba con los colores de los hechizos y contrahechizos que salían de las centenares de varitas que se enfrentaban allí. Hacía apenas una hora, Voldemort se había presentado en aquel mismo sitio con el cadáver de Harry. Ahora, en algún lugar del castillo, el mismo Harry que ella había visto muerto se enfrentaba a Voldemort. De no haberse encontrado en una situación tan dramática, Hermione se hubiera reído. Aquel día la muerte se diluía, posiblemente sobrepasada por la cantidad de almas que tenía que recoger.

Sus amigos también estaban allí, luchando. Niños luchando contra monstruos. Un año atrás, Hermione se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Había charlado con Ginny, ayudado a Neville con los deberes, discutido con Ron… ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde quedaba su vida normal ahora? Retazos de un sueño que olvidabas nada más despertar, poco más.

Había visto cadáveres por doquier. Mortífagos, sí, pero también alumnos. Demasiados niños muertos. Niños que se habían emocionado al recibir su carta de Hogwarts, creyendo que se marchaban a vivir una aventura. Muchos no habían llegado a los dieciocho años. Un frío beso de la parca les había arrebatado la posibilidad de una vida. No, la parca no, rectificó con furia. Gente. Personas de carne y hueso. Solo habían necesitado una varita y pronunciar una palabra mortal.

Cuando matas a alguien, no solo le quitas todo lo que tiene y lo que es, sino también todo lo que podría llegar a tener y ser. Ahora, decenas de "qué hubiera pasado si…" descansaban en el suelo, inertes, con los ojos vacíos, mirando al infinito.

Pero, naturalmente, todo esto pasó por la mente de Hermione en solo un segundo. No había tiempo para dejarse ir, pensó. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Mucho por ganar. Y ni siquiera sabía si conseguirían vencer. Veía negro mirara donde mirara. Si Harry no triunfaba pronto, la guerra quedaría sentenciada, y no a su favor precisamente.

Dio un paso adelante, decidida a enfrentarse a quien hiciera falta para asegurarse a ella y a los suyos una oportunidad más. Era la fuerza de sus convicciones lo que determinaría el éxito, no el número de seguidores. Intentaba aferrarse a esa creencia con toda su alma, pero sentía que cada vez se le escurría más entre los dedos.

Dio un paso adelante, pero no pasó de ahí. Se quedó clavada en el sitio. Se aferró con fuerza a su varita, incapaz de reaccionar. Allí estaba _él_. Hermione había conseguido apartarlo de su mente durante toda la noche, pero ahora sentía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Allí estaba él, en el otro lado del patio. Hermione sentía que los separaban cien batallas y un millar de corazones rotos.

En realidad, solo había un corazón roto: el suyo. Roto en mil pedazos. Dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a juntar los pedazos nunca. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada "te quiero" solo habían contribuido a sumergirla más y más en la gran mentira. En la preciosa fantasía de felicidad que los dos habían creado. Habían sido muy estúpidos. Se habían prometido una y mil veces que conseguirían hacer que lo suyo funcionara. A pesar de las diferencias, de los errores del pasado, de las discusiones. Ahora, cada pelea con sus amigos por él parecía inútil. Cada plan que habían hecho juntos para conseguir seguir adelante parecía una tontería de adolescentes enamorados.

Se quedaron mirándose durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos, que contenían a la madre tierra, se sumergieron en el hielo ardiente de él.

Los dos querían hablarse.

Él, pedir perdón.

Ella, preguntar si aún había alguna posibilidad.

Todo quedó en sus mentes, que intentaban desesperadamente que sus bocas reaccionaran.

En el fondo, los dos sabían que no había nada que pudieran decirse ya. Los separaba una guerra y un muro infranqueable. Muro que ellos mismos habían construido al elegir cada uno el bando al que estaban destinados a pertenecer.

Hermione vio como el amor de su vida se giraba, dándole la espalda y se alejaba lentamente del campo de batalla.

Hermione no se permitió llorar: había una guerra que ganar.

Aunque sentía que había perdido otra muy diferente.


End file.
